


The Most Unexpected Places

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Song prompt: Moon - Benton Paul
Relationships: Allison Argent/Derek Hale
Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/59411
Kudos: 1





	The Most Unexpected Places

“Just what are you staring at?" 

Derek snapped out of his stupor, okay, so maybe he had been staring. But he had every right to, sometimes it would just hit him that, wow, he was married to the epitome of perfection. Sometimes it would just come to him out of nowhere that after years of bullshit and drama that he was finally _happy_. He didn’t always have to watch his back or wonder what bad thing was around the corner - he could finally live like a normal human being (well, sort of) instead of like some soldier trapped in a never ending war. 

Allison had been good for him, they balanced each other out. They had been slow going, and hadn’t even considered dating until she came home from Christmas break one semester and they realized they fit each other’s tears and empty spaces quite well. 

Years of fighting and conflicts, things that he thought she would never forgive him for, had somehow lead to this, and Derek couldn’t have been any happier. 

"Well?” Allison prodded again. 

Derek just smiled softly and placed his hand on her stomach, “Just thinking about how I can’t wait to see what comes next.“


End file.
